Magnetic devices for removing magnetically attractable markers from game cards are presently available in many forms. Some of these devices merely involve a magnet on the end of a wand which requires that the magnetic pieces be removed either by hand or by sliding across the edge of a container. A number of devices are available wherein the magnet is moved away from a holding surface to reduce or eliminate the magnetic attraction of the magnet so that the pieces fall therefrom. Many of these devices are awkward to handle or have complicated means for removing the pieces.